ufovalkyriefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Hydra
Princess Hydra is one of the main characters and one of the eight Princesses of Valhalla, making her act almost like Valkyrie's rival. She's seen as kind of a tomboy and slightly more obnoxious than the sweet and lovable princess Valkyrie is. Like Princess Valkyrie, she's been transformed into a kid too. But this was because of Akina's powers to seal her powers away when she was attacking Valkyrie in her debut. Her Japanese voice actress is Chinami Nishimura while her English voice actress is Nancy Novotny. Personality Unlike the sweet, mature and thoughtful person that is Princess Valkyrie, Hydra is more headstrong, short tempered and tomboyish. Their child selves sometimes clash with one another, but this is more of Princess Valkyrie trying to make friends with the child Hydra. She also is mostly seen as lazy but has gotten to do more in season 2, given all of her time on Earth. She originally came to Earth to take back Valkyrie because she didn't want to be married off in her place when she fled. But that seems to have gone away since Akina casted a seal on her, transforming her into a child. But even while she is in her child state, Hydra does not change like Valkyrie does. She has the same brain in either form and sometimes, her actions lead to her getting whacked in the head by Akina. She has constantly teased Akina because of her breast size, but they've been showing signs of becoming best friends. She also took up kendo during season 2, making her a greatly skilled swordsman in the second season (especially since she and Valkyrie once took the same class of sword fighting during their years in the academy). Also, Hydra appears to take pride in her feminine appearance, first noticing the shrinkage of her breasts when Akina sealed her. The only way Hydra can break free of the seal is if Akina willingly releases it, similar to how only kissing Kazuto can Valkyrie be free from her child form. It's not sure how Hydra returns to kid form after using her adult powers, but she has remained as a child even after Akina unseals her. Whether Akina has control over how long Hydra remains an adult is unknown. Hydra has a transformation scene like Valkyrie, but unlike Valkyrie, she is the only character who transformed from child to adult while wearing an outfit that was not the same one as when they became children (she once transformed in her child size bathing suit once and it just barely stayed on her, causing her so much embarrassment). Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Relationships : Earthlings : Kazuto Tokino - Hydra hasn't shown any signs of liking Kazuto anyway like Valkyrie has, but she does seem to accept him as a friend and treat him as such. : Rika Tokino - Though mostly Hydra seems to either be on terms or against Rika on some occurrences, Hydra and Rika seem to just be normal friends. : Akina Nanamura - Akina was the first human friend Hydra made as well as being her "partner" when she schemed to capture Valkyrie. Akina and Hydra live together under the same roof and their relationship has seemed to developed them to be close friends. : Inhabitants of Valhalla : Princess Valkyrie - Hydra is usually bugged a lot by the antics of Child Valkyrie and she was even upset at her for leaving Valhalla and nearly having her marry in her place. Despite their rough bonds at the series' first season, Valkyrie and Hydra appear to be good friends. It's unsure of what their relationship was before Valkyrie left for Earth, but a remembrance of Laine's past showed they were at good terms with each other in school. : Princess Laine - Hydra is rather annoyed by most of Laine's actions and doesn't seem to like her a lot. But that's not saying she completely despises Laine. : Princess Chorus - Next to Valkyrie, Chorus is one who really annoys Hydra half the time. : Miss Sanada - When Hydra learned of Miss Sanada coming to Earth, it seems that she has some kind of terrified expression when running to warn Akina. Sanada doesn't appear to value Hydra as much as she does Valkyrie, but the two have shown some signs of liking each other. : Image Gallery : 11.JPG 33.JPG 43.jpg 13.JPG Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Princesses of Valhalla Category:Image Gallery Category:Heroes